


异坤｜小护士

by luoer171



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoer171/pseuds/luoer171
Summary: 病人王子异x护士蔡徐坤
Relationships: 异坤 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	异坤｜小护士

带点微黄的液体从塑料袋里顺着软管往下流，流到滴壶的位置变成水滴形状，砸下来砸出个小小的水花，再往下顺着滑到左手背的血管里。王子异盯着这包液体看了半天，眼见塑料袋越来越扁，一小时三十八分，袋子里的黄色终于流尽，他转头按了床边的呼叫铃。  
默数三下，那边答话，来啦。  
护士动作麻利地把管子取下，往留置针里推了一管盐水，边推边问痛不痛，输液有没有什么特殊的感觉。王子异摇了两下头又转念变成点头，他瞥了隔壁病床的病人一眼，见对方没往这边看，伸出手在蔡徐坤面前晃了晃。蔡徐坤无奈，从口袋里摸出颗牛奶糖放在他手心，王子异心满意足，这下不痛了。 

王子异前一天晚上急诊入院，电话会议开了一天没顾上吃饭，夜里八点胃痛起来逼得他拨了120。他来医院的时候并没有首先见到蔡徐坤，一个小个子护士安顿他入住7号床，交代了一通医院的规矩，说他的管床护士今天休假，明天上班会来跟他打招呼。护士走了医生又来打转，问了情况嘱咐他安心，不过是普通的肠胃炎，没有什么特别的，输几天液就好。等全都应付完，王子异哈欠也打起来，吃了两片药直接睡下了。  
早上六点王子异被叫起来抽血。突然打开的日光灯刺得人睁不开眼，他伸出手来挡，眯着眼半天才从手指缝里看清来人的影子。哗！男护士，再仔细一看，哗！这么好看的男护士。目光顺着滑到胸牌上的名字，蔡徐坤，想起昨天被介绍的管床护士姓蔡，不禁得意起来，连带着拳头都握得更加起劲儿。护士拍拍他的手，不用握这么紧，你血管都突突起来了。  
蔡徐坤抽血的动作麻利，王子异还没来得及把人的脸仔仔细细看一遍，蚂蚁一叮就结束了，他按着棉签听对方讲话，我是你的管床护士，住院期间有什么事都可以找我，说完又问，你有家属过来陪护吗？王子异摇头，没有家属，小蔡护士你得多照顾我了。  
蔡徐坤一上午过来测了三趟体温，搞不懂为什么7号床病人没有发烧却总显示体温偏高，王子异当然不好解释其实你走进病房我的温度才开始往上蹿。

王子异算了算，蔡徐坤平均一个小时到床前来找他一次，他不敢轻易离开，连午饭也拜托隔壁床的家属帮忙带，结果整个中午蔡护士也没再来过。病房的温度合适，但王子异的床靠窗，远处高楼玻璃幕墙反射的太阳光刺得他心烦，拉上半截窗帘脸埋在被子里想要睡个午觉，心却一直突突地跳得比平时更响亮，吵得他半天睡不着。后来迷迷糊糊入睡，又被飘进来的白色身影拍醒，蔡徐坤举着针叫他，该输液了。  
被叫醒的人迷迷瞪瞪，行动迟缓地配合着抬手。扎的是留置针，看起来又粗又长，针扎进去的瞬间，王子异终于彻底醒了，他身体一向不错，很少挨针，这下委屈巴巴地看着蔡徐坤，眼睛也瞪大了。蔡徐坤托着王子异的手把敷贴边缘仔细整理好，嘱咐他不要沾水，又问他会不会痛。这本来是例行公事的一问，王子异倒借题发挥起来，他的手还在蔡徐坤手里，借势握了握，圆溜溜的眼睛从低处望着蔡徐坤，“好痛的。”  
蔡徐坤心里想这个人怎么像小孩子一样。对付小孩就要用小孩的方法，他从口袋里摸出颗糖递到王子异面前，这是他从前在儿科实习时学到的招数，有天竟会用在这么个人高马大的成年男人身上，一想到这点蔡徐坤嘴角忍不住挂上了笑。王子异有点不好意思地接过糖，又为这点特殊对待感到得意，看蔡徐坤笑也跟着一起笑。

蔡徐坤给王子异输完液就下班了。没有蔡徐坤吊着他一颗心动来动去，王子异腾出精力来处理工作上的事，只是隔个半小时一小时那个人又跳到脑子里来闹腾一番。王子异总算知道了喜欢这回事的不讲理，没想到有朝一日自己会因为肠胃炎一见钟情，更没想到短短一天这份感情会热烈到让人茶饭不思。  
第二天一早蔡徐坤推着小车挨个床发药，王子异做了一晚上乱七八糟的梦，整晚没睡熟，现在顶着乌青的眼圈坐在床上发呆。蔡徐坤把药放到床头，提醒了一遍吃法，正要转身走被王子异拽住衣角。王子异眼睛不聚焦地对着蔡徐坤身后的墙壁紧张发问，“小蔡护士你能留个联系方式给我吗？”  
“不好意思哦，我们有规定，医患不可以私下联系。”  
“那我有事的时候找不到你怎么办？”  
蔡徐坤失笑，他总是被王子异惹得发笑，“我不可能24小时都在呀，我下班的时候别的护士也会照顾你的。”  
“可是我只想要你。”  
蔡徐坤拉下王子异的手掖进被子，说记得吃药，休息一下准备输液。回到护士站的时候他的心还在往嗓子眼儿蹦，同事问他是不是生病了，怎么发一趟药回来脸都跑红了。他摸着自己发烫的脸，又想起王子异刚才说话的神情，王子异脸部线条生得凌厉，五官却都是圆圆的，那人大睁着浑圆的眼睛盯着自己，不管说什么浑话都显得真诚无比。蔡徐坤生怕被这圆形的陷阱套住，虽然还是悉心照料，却不再跟7号床病人说多余的话。  
王子异发现小蔡护士的冷淡，他不知道蔡徐坤是因心动而回避，只叹自己早上的莽撞是自讨苦吃。几次想开口，又怕再说出什么惹人不快的话，要是道歉更显突兀，只好延续尴尬的沉默。

下午查房时7号床有不同往日的热闹，蔡徐坤进去看到鲜花牛奶堆了满桌，两个年轻男人站在床尾跟王子异说话。一个假哭着说老板你快点好起来吧，公司离了你不行啊，另一个附和，是啊是啊，这两天主心骨不在大家都乱套了。王子异漫不经心地跟他们打哈哈，看到蔡徐坤来欠了欠身。床边还坐了个女孩儿，看起来刚出社会的样子，她没参与谈话，只埋头专心削苹果，蔡徐坤瞄一眼她细白的手指和笨拙的动作，了然她是特意在王子异面前挣表现分。  
蔡徐坤给王子异测了体温和心率，女孩儿关切地探过身子看，蔡徐坤撇撇嘴，都是正常的。查完房两个男人跟王子异打招呼要走，蔡徐坤左脚迈出病房的时候听到个女声——你们先走吧，我再待会儿。  
蔡徐坤回护士站坐了会儿，心里的一万只蚂蚁搅得他七上八下坐立难安，把检查仪器整理了又整理，转头翻出7号床晚上的药往病房去了。  
原本是气势汹汹往前冲，进门看到王子异边啃那只可恨的苹果边笑眯眯和女生聊天，小蔡护士瞬间泄气，他冲到床前把药片递给王子异，王子异抬头怔怔地看他，苹果核还抓在手上。蔡徐坤还没来得及说这是晚上的药，女生已经接过苹果核丢进垃圾桶，又站起来拿杯子准备倒水给王子异。蔡徐坤这才觉得自己行为可笑，他为掉进这圆形陷阱恼怒，对女生反倒生出一种同病相怜的共情，语气也软下来，“不用现在吃，这是晚上的药。”

王子异送完探病的人上电梯，回病房的路上看到蔡徐坤一个人坐在护士办公室吃饭，他一个转身闪进去趴在桌上问对方中午没吃吗，为什么下午四点吃饭。  
蔡徐坤嘴里包了大口米饭，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊，含混地答，“我今天开始换晚班，提前吃饭等下去接班。”  
王子异欣喜，仔细一想又心疼，“你要连着上一天一夜？”  
“唔…换班的时候就会这样。”  
王子异索性拉个椅子坐在蔡徐坤对面，“小蔡护士赏我口饭吃吧，”说着还把嘴角往下拉，“你知道的，我没有家属送饭。”  
蔡徐坤本就对刚才的场景不满，听对方这样说更是恼火，冷哼一声，“只要你开口排着队当家属的人恐怕不少。”  
就算王子异再迟钝也该听出蔡徐坤这夹枪带棒里的那点醋味儿，他又惊又喜，明白了这一天受到的冷遇不是消极信号。王子异克制下就要荡出来的笑意，脸凑到蔡徐坤面前逼着对方和他对视，“那你有兴趣吗？我可以让你插队。”  
蔡徐坤把筷子放到一边，叹了口气一脸严肃地装凶，“王先生，请你尊重我们的医患关系。”  
王子异倒是没皮没脸起来，像是为了故意气蔡徐坤，捡起筷子扒拉饭盒，从里面挑了两块口水鸡，边嚼边跟小蔡护士絮叨，“你别连我表妹的醋都吃了，她下半年才毕业，文静不爱说话，家里人不放心她特意放到我公司实习的。”

半小时后7号床的呼叫铃响了，蔡徐坤还在想这个人又想找什么事就看到王子异蜷在床上冒汗，手按在胃上直冲着蔡徐坤喊痛。蔡徐坤赶紧跑去找医生，心想完了，肯定是那几块口水鸡的问题，自己当时光顾着赌气，这么辣的东西也纵容他吃下去。  
医生来了果然问王子异乱吃了什么，王子异老实答晚饭吃辣了。医生语气不算好，谁送的饭，明知道肠胃炎不能沾辣。蔡徐坤往前半步正要开口，被王子异抢了先，没有谁，我自己贪吃闹的。  
医生开了口服和肌肉注射的药，蔡徐坤慌忙跑去配药，几分钟后举着针管跑回来，这下要打屁股针了。他知道王子异害怕扎针，带着歉意宽慰，我慢慢推，不会很痛的。  
其实王子异胃痛得根本顾不上打针这点痛，但能对小蔡护士撒娇的机会绝不会放过。他面对蔡徐坤侧躺，手抓着对方的衣服下摆不放，针刚扎进屁股就开始呜呜咽咽。王子异的哼唧声变成小猫爪子去挠蔡徐坤的心，药推得更慢了。这一针打得无比漫长，就算是刚开始上班那会儿，蔡徐坤也没有像今天一样被打针急得满头大汗过。

打过针吃过药王子异逐渐恢复，知道蔡徐坤在医院他一刻也闲不住，刚能下床就趿拉着拖鞋往护士站跑。蔡徐坤正一个人埋头整理资料，见王子异蹦蹦跶跶过来心情也放松了些。王子异挨着坐下，不说话地趴在桌上盯着蔡徐坤看。蔡徐坤也懒得理，兀自忙手头的事，等忙得差不多了发现那人还不走，偏过头来瞪他，“7号床，快回去睡觉。”  
王子异把头从胳膊上支起来，声音有点懒，“我睡不着，病房有点吵。”他猜蔡徐坤要质疑他前两天怎么睡的，立马噘着嘴补充，“我好几天没睡好了。”  
蔡徐坤不讲理的病人见过不少，这么嗲的少见，他想着对方今天确实不舒服，而且这不舒服跟自己多少有点关系，心又软下来，“你去护士休息室睡好不好？那边不吵。”  
休息室不大，靠墙摆了张上下铺，蔡徐坤招呼王子异睡下铺，说床单是今天刚换的。王子异老实坐下，蔡徐坤转身要走又被叫住，“给我颗糖吧。”  
“你今天不能吃东西，糖也不可以。”  
王子异伸手去拉蔡徐坤，使了点力把人按到床上坐着，他这两天总是坐在床上仰视站着的蔡徐坤，现在终于平视着望进对方的眼睛。他凑到蔡徐坤耳朵边吹气，“我想要这个糖。”然后离开耳朵去亲蔡徐坤的嘴巴。  
蔡徐坤的嘴巴被王子异撬开，一条软软的舌头伸进来探寻，找了半天找到他躲起来的舌头。他木木地承受这个吻，头脑发懵不知道怎么控制自己的身体，王子异往外退，他的舌头竟然也被一起勾出去。王子异的嘴唇短暂离开，蔡徐坤舌尖遇到空气感觉到嘶嘶凉气又接着被一口含住，现在换他在王子异口腔里探寻。他忍不住去舔王子异的尖的虎牙和平滑的上颚，然后再和那条侵略过他嘴巴的舌头搅在一起。  
王子异觉得蔡徐坤一定偷偷吃糖了，不然怎么亲起来满嘴的牛奶味。他去解蔡徐坤的扣子，一粒两粒，让蔡徐坤的整个上半身都暴露在空气里。蔡徐坤极瘦，一点肌肉也没有，相反他的胸脯有点软，引得王子异要去舔他的乳头。但蔡徐坤不肯结束这个吻，他追着王子异的下唇跑，手胡乱扒拉对方的衣服，他被亲得浑身发软，半天也解不开王子异的扣子。最后还是王子异自己把衣服脱了，现在他们胸膛贴胸膛，两具汗涔涔的肉体挤在一起带着整个房间的温度攀升。  
王子异手往下探，蔡徐坤的裤裆早就一塌糊涂。他翻身把人压到身下，手指从裤缝伸进去，弯起手指的第一个关节轻轻刮小护士的柱身，蔡徐坤腰拱起来，不满地哼唧。王子异于是扒掉裤子，整个手掌覆上去，被包裹住的蔡徐坤这下满意了，扭着身子往王子异手上送。王子异握着蔡徐坤上上下下地套弄，又俯下身去接吻。他白天听到别的护士管蔡徐坤叫坤坤，多么可爱，他也学着叫，坤坤，小坤。叫一声就对着蔡徐坤肉肉的嘴唇啄一口，他说坤坤，我好喜欢你。蔡徐坤被这声喜欢冲得头昏脑涨，闷哼一声射在王子异手里，他全身都在发抖，像是要抽筋，王子异拍着他的背轻轻安抚，带他从云端飞回到地面。  
蔡徐坤在王子异怀里飘飘荡荡，他的臀瓣被王子异托在手上，两条腿不自觉地缠王子异的腰，他后面的洞也慢慢张开，凑到王子异腰间向那根翘起的东西发出邀请。王子异的欲望涨得他昏头，直挺挺地往蔡徐坤身体里冲，他裹在蔡徐坤的潮水里，发出舒服的喟叹。  
蔡徐坤说得没错，这间屋子安静，安静又狭窄，他们热烈亲吻发出黏腻的啪嗒声，下体干脆的撞击声和控制不住泄出的喘息声都在这个小空间被放大。蔡徐坤骑在王子异身上挨操，进得那么深，他几乎要被撞散架。蔡徐坤伸手去摸被自己两腿夹住的腹肌，心想王子异怎么到处都硬梆梆，胸膛、手臂、腹肌、当然还有…他还没想完就被颠得弹起来，头撞到上铺的床板，这一撞让他在激烈的性爱里找回丁点清醒，他睁眼看身下的人，又勉强辨认出周围的环境，觉得这场景荒诞得像场春梦。  
王子异扶着腰让蔡徐坤躺下，他如愿含到了蔡徐坤的乳头，下身配合着舌头舔舐的频率抽动，蔡徐坤被他弄得一阵战栗，又射了一次。高潮过后的蔡徐坤眼神都散了，他伸手去抓王子异的胳膊却软得空空落下，舌头伸在空中求王子异亲他。王子异猛插几下抽出来，指尖划过蔡徐坤的胸，他问小坤，这里好不好。蔡徐坤迷迷糊糊点头，于是迎来一股热流，王子异悉数射在蔡徐坤的胸口上。

王子异第二天上午还看到了蔡徐坤。他从护士办公室路过，见蔡徐坤和护士长嗯嗯啊啊地讲话，他好奇这人怎么还不下班但又不好上前打扰。王子异故意在门口很慢地走，为蔡徐坤衣领下露出来的一点吻痕得意洋洋。他翘着腿往病床躺的时候胃里还是暖融融的，认识蔡徐坤以后总是这样，像喝了热牛奶。  
等王子异想再去看蔡徐坤谈话是否结束的时候人已经走了，那天晚上蔡徐坤没出现，第二天晚上也没出现。王子异问值班护士坤坤呢？坤坤怎么不来上班？护士瞥他一眼，无可奉告。  
王子异着急，“你给我他的联系方式好不好？”  
护士慢悠悠开口，“不好意思，我们有规定，医患…”  
“医患不可以私下联系。”王子异懊恼，就是信了这狗屁规定，到手的媳妇儿都跑了。  
医院的日子单调漫长，王子异待上两天变得恍惚，他床头责任护士的名字也变了，蔡徐坤像从没出现过。他有时候坐在床上看窗户，有云有太阳，远处玻璃幕墙反射的光还是晃得他头疼，他想前几天是不是真是一场梦。他路过护士休息室，想这个地方我梦里来过，好一场旖旎春梦。

王子异等了几天没等到蔡徐坤回来，等来了医生的出院证。出院前他跑去求着护士长要蔡徐坤的消息，护士长见他来，礼貌点头，“王先生，前两天你病情加重是我们失职，相关人员已经接受处分了。”  
王子异反应了一下才理解这个“相关人员”指的是蔡徐坤，他连忙解释不是小蔡护士的错，是我自己非要乱吃。  
护士长叹气，“小蔡是新人里我最看重的，做事细心从不出错，这次的事原本没有人追究，他主动找我说情况，应该是不能接受自己犯这种错。不过他对工作有这样的信念感，不是件坏事。”  
王子异这才知道蔡徐坤的“消失”跟自己有关，从护士长的话里他听出蔡徐坤会回来，暗下决心每天来医院等，不过他也忍不住腹诽——信息时代竟然还要靠这种守株待兔的方式找人。

排队等床位的人不停在催，王子异懒得收拾，把进医院后买的生活用品一股脑全扔了，光剩了个装衣服的包背着走，电梯挤得落不下脚，他悻悻地被围在角落，又在一楼悻悻地跟着人群滑出去，一直埋头走到医院门口被人叫住。  
王子异见惯了蔡徐坤穿白色护士服的样子，今天一身黑更显得高，他看那人长手长脚地靠在路边冲他笑，这几天的焦虑烦躁全被化解掉，只能跟着一起笑，两个人就隔着一米远傻笑着对视了半天。  
还是蔡徐坤率先往王子异这边走，“恭喜出院，”他挠挠头，“我还怕等不到你呢。”  
王子异又想起那个狗屁规定，让自己也变成只被等的兔子，“对不起啊，害你被罚。”  
“本来就是我失职，而且只是停职反省一周而已。”  
“你怎么知道我今天出院？”  
“我当然要关心自己病人的情况。”  
“可是已经解除医患关系啦，”  
太阳光从王子异耳朵旁透过来，打在他脸上一明一暗，额头有点细密的汗，鼻子直直的，嘴唇是粉色的。他抓着蔡徐坤的胳膊晃了晃，粉色的嘴唇凑到脸上吧唧一口，趁着对方没反应过来一把搂上去，头埋在颈窝里蹭。

“以后做家属好不好？”

（完）


End file.
